The polyacetylene class of polymers of stoichiometry [CR].sub.n have long been a focus of intense research due to their conductive and electronic properties (T. A. Skotheim, Handbook of Conducting Polymers, Marcel Dekker: New York, ed. 1986, vol 1 and 2; J. C. W. Chien, Polyacetylenes: Chemistry, Physics, and Material Science; Academic Press, Orlando, 1984). These polymers have linear backbones consisting of alternating C--C and C.dbd.C bonds, each C bearing one substituent. Recently inorganic backbone polymers of similar stoichiometry, but different structure, have been synthesized: the polysilynes [SiR].sub.n and the polygermynes [GeR].sub.n and their copolymers (P. A. Bianconi, T. W. Weidman, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110, 2342, 1988; P. A. Bianconi, F. C. Schilling, T. W. Weidman, Macromolecules 22, 1697, 1989; T. W. Weidman, P. A. Bianconi, E. W. Kwock, Ultrasonics 28, 310, 1990; K. Furukawa, M. Fujino, M. Matsumoto, Macromolecules 23, 3423, 1990; P. A. Bianconi, T. W. Weidman, E. W. Kwock, in Polymers For Lightwave and Integrated Optics: Technology and Applications, L. Hornak, Optical Engineering Series, ed. Marcell Decker: New York, 1991, pp. 195-207). These polymers have a continuous random network backbone, each inorganic atom being tetrahedrally hybridized and bound via single bonds to three other inorganic atoms and one substituent. The network polymers show novel properties compared to linear inorganic backbone polymers due to the characteristics conferred by the network structure. A carbon-based continuous random network backbone polymer of [CR].sub.n stoichiometry has never been reported, although oligomers of this structure, the cubanes (C.sub. 8 R.sub.8) and dodecahedranes (C.sub.20 R.sub.20), are known (P. E. Eaton, Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 31:1421 (1992); G. A. Olah, G. K. Surya Prakash, T. Kobayashi, L. A. Paquette, J. Am. Chem. Soc. 110, 1304, 1988).
That the linear structure is preferred over a random network structure of single bonds in [CR].sub.n carbon polymers is to be expected, given the much greater strength of C.dbd.C over Si.dbd.Si or Ge.dbd.Ge bonds (Gusel'nikov, L. E.; Nametkin, N. S. Chem. Rev 1979, 79, 529). Therefore the possibilities of synthesis of the carbon-based network polymer of [CR].sub.n stoichiometry was often questioned by the expert in the field.
Contrary to the belief that such materials cannot exist as stable compounds, the present invention describes the first evidence of the synthesis and properties of polycarbynes [CR].sub.n, the network backbone which is composed of sp.sup.3 -hybridized carbon atoms which bear one substituent and are linked through three single C--C bonds into a continuous random network of fused rings. Polycarbyne polymers may also include unsubstituted carbons which are connected by four single C--C bonds to the network, these atoms thus having no R substituent. Polycarbynes constitute a new class of carbon-based network polymers. The continuous random network carbon backbone confers unique properties on these polymers including facile conversion to diamond or diamond-like carbon. Applicants present herein full synthetic and characterization procedures for polycarbynes, as well as the syntheses of network copolymers of carbynes and inorganic-based monomers.